


Unidentified Rampaging Monster

by Lunarium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle Couple, M/M, Modern Era, Old Married Couple, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: The two old dwarves have been together for many a century, protecting the human village nearby, but sometimes Skávær still acts like a dratted youth even in the heat of battle.
Relationships: Original Dwarf Character(s)/Original Dwarf Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Unidentified Rampaging Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



With only seconds to spare, Ívaldi earned himself enough time to memorize every detail of the monstrous fiend before ducking under the beast’s giant tail and dodging out of harm’s way. An amphiptere in form, not a very common sight, but more strange was—

“Watch your back!” Ívaldi roared as he jumped in the air, avoiding the oncoming storm of fire from the beast’s breath. Its fiery wings beat against a back comprised of an exoskeleton, ribs encasing over a form made entirely of living magma. Eyes blared brighter than the sun, and each time the creature hissed Ívaldi’s skull vibrated violently in his helm. 

He would not admit defeat, but like hell he was about to watch the human village go up in flames. 

“Warn the villagers!” he ordered. “Lead them to safety! I’ll contend with this—” 

Before he could finish the thought, a flurry of wind sped towards him, and moments later he found himself thrown forward, head to his knees as a hand leveraged the newcomer in his mad acrobatic move. 

“Skávær!” Ívaldi roared, but the only reply he received from his husband was a giddy laugh as Skávær pounced into the sky, spinning in the air—Who did he think he was, a trapeze artist?—before lying flat on his back in mid air, throwing his legs out spread eagle; and quick as lightning he nocked an arrow in his bow and shot it into the sky. Ívaldi watched as the arrow combust into dozen smaller ones, swirling about the sky in a roaring display of lights and sound as though they were in some frivolous celebration that normally entertained humans. 

_“YEEE-HOOOO!”_

Skávær came crashing down while triumphantly waving his arms. Ívaldi caught him in his arms, his own face hard-lined and thin-lipped. 

The Beast roared fire at the arrows, but they flew through the flurry of flames like it was nothing. Combusting into puffs of multicolored smoke, they shimmered momentarily in the air, the dust irritating the beast’s eyes. More roars and spats of fire ensued before the beast finally had enough and retreated. Its long tail burned a trail as it slithered away from whence it had come. 

“You idiot!” Ívaldi cried out to Skávær. “You have any idea how close to death you were?” 

Skávær, grinning from ear to ear, simply kissed Ívaldi at the tip of his nose. “All is well, husband! Just had to play with it a little until it got fed up!” 

“Play with it? _Play_ with it?! In all our centuries walking this earth, we have never observed such a hellish creature in these parts of the land, and you wanted to _play_ with it?!” ” 

“It turned away from the village,” Skávær said brightly, still not seeing the problem. “And besides—” He pulled out a contraption that made Ívaldi groan in annoyance. 

It was one of the modern human inventions. He had seen humans wave those tiny rectangles in front of their faces or towards some objects that had caught their interest.

“How did you manage to, er, ‘snap a photo?’” Ívaldi asked. 

“Easy!” Skávær said, his voice hitched with excitement, clearly so glad Ívaldi had asked this very question. “You see, I very cleverly had snuck in a tiny camera into one of my arrows so it would function as a drone. The pictures it took was sent right to this phone. Even if the beast destroyed the arrow-drone, I still would have the photos!” 

“That’s…not a bad idea.” Skávær was a dwarf, after all. A master at handiwork. He would figure out how to utilize cameras and drones to their advantage. Meanwhile, Ívaldi himself had never bothered learning how to create with the modern technologies. They came and went too fast for his ancient mind to keep up, and old bitterness still lingered for some of the technologies that have gone obsolete (if he was being honest, he was still partial to the eight-tracks he had stashed in their basement.) “Good thinking, Skávær.” 

Skávær beamed. “Now we can take it to the local library and research this U.R.M!”

“A what?” 

“Unidentified Rampaging Monster! Get with the times, hubby!” 

“Oh, sod off!” 

He sauntered back towards their cabin located on the off-skirts of the village, Skávær close behind with a merry tune on his lips. 

Ívaldi rolled his eyes. Perhaps, someday, he shall learn to be more like the _cool kids_ , but it is not this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the two dwarves's names from Norse mythology. Ívaldi's name means "Wielder of the yew bow" or "Warrior" and Skávær's name means "The good-natured".


End file.
